


[Podfic of] Falling Leaves of Red and Gold

by spaceelevator



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/F, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-16
Updated: 2014-02-16
Packaged: 2018-01-12 17:57:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1194330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spaceelevator/pseuds/spaceelevator
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Autumn is the worst time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] Falling Leaves of Red and Gold

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Falling Leaves of Red and Gold](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1128138) by [nonisland](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nonisland/pseuds/nonisland). 



> Read for the [Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology IV](http://halfamoon.livejournal.com/316265.html).

Download [here](http://bessyboo.parakaproductions.com/Podbooks/Awesome%20Ladies%20Podfic%20Anthology%20IV/%5bMerlin%5d%20Falling%20Leaves%20of%20Red%20and%20Gold.mp3).

Stream or download [here](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/ypz7zbac7wdq837/%5BMerlin%5D+Falling+Leaves+of+Red+and+Gold.mp3).


End file.
